


[LuciferNick][Supernatural]堕

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: LuciferNick, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 他。。。爱上了Lucifer。天使。魔鬼。仇人。主人。爱人。
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick, Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913





	[LuciferNick][Supernatural]堕

[LuciferNick][Supernatural]堕  
Degenerate  
注：原作：《Supernatural》1412至1417之间  
Cp：Lucifer/Nick  
话说，原剧里，Nick就只有名字没有姓氏吗？“Nunya”（Nick糊弄Donna时随口乱说的名）应该不是他的姓吧？  
这对cp有一方都不是人了，所以就别深究他俩的姿势到底能不能实现了，虽然确实可以，只是有难度。

堕  
抛妻弃子，永堕沉沦。  
这么多年的朝夕浸淫，他，早已与他本质相通。  
暮霭沉沉中，他越陷越深，越陷越深；血迹浸染的双手不停地渴求着、嚎叫着，嗜血、残暴。  
血海吞噬的妻儿亡灵能否得以安息，他压根就不在。  
时至今日，Nick唯一想要的，就是Lucifer。  
如此的强大，如此的。。。美丽。

有时候，Nick甚至会嫉妒Kelly Kline，那个诞下Lucifer后裔的女人，那个。。。跟Lucifer上床的女人。  
即使Lucifer那时的肉身，不是他。  
为什么？？？  
为什么是她？？？？  
为什么。。。不是他？？？  
他可是他最完美的宿体啊。  
虽然那时还不是，但是。。。  
现在的他，早已与Lucifer融为一体。  
由内而外。  
那么，  
为什么不是他跟Lucifer上床？？？  
为什么？？？！！！  
只要他肯，别说一个Lucifer，就算三个、五个、七个，无论多少个，Nick都可以。  
心甘情愿。

他。。。  
爱上了Lucifer。  
天使。  
魔鬼。  
仇人。  
主人。  
爱人。

深陷情海、无法自拔的Nick，无时无刻不在思念着Lucifer。  
他们的链接，如此的悠远、如此的深邃绵长，不该。。。就此断绝。  
他，想要他。。。归来。

地狱，也是如此。  
如今，地狱无主，各方势力尔虞我诈、党同伐异。  
一些地狱遗老——Lucifer的拥趸，也期盼着Lucifer能给归来，重整大局。  
于是，它们找到了Nick，双方一拍即合，达成协议。  
地狱帮Nick销声匿迹，摆脱Winchester兄弟的抓捕；而Nick，则负责唤醒沉睡虚无的Lucifer。  
晦暗幽沉。

是夜。  
一夜荒唐。  
Nick做了一个梦。  
一个旖旎袅娜的美梦。

梦中。  
被拥入怀的Nick忘情地与跟他一模一样的地狱之主啃噬撕咬、耳鬓厮磨，被傲然倨立的堕天使招揽端抱、突入其中，缱绻悱恻的双腿紧紧盘绕着其健壮有力的腰身上下颠簸，蓄势待发的勃起狠狠挤压在其硕实强健的腹肌上研磨揉搓，任凭赤目恶魔那粗恐长怖的巨擘坚挺在自己情难自已的后穴中肆意纵横、贯穿驰骋。  
只是，虽然Lucifer巧笑倩兮、激情回应，眼神中却丝毫没有半分情欲的温度，冷漠如斯。  
不过，Nick也本不奢望。  
只要如此，就已经心满意足。  
然而，春风一度，又怎会只是如此。  
诡秘莫测的地狱之主，蓦然倾倒在床；而被其牢牢开拓的Nick，在其骤然坠落的重力作用下，将一直深陷体内的狂轭巨势猛然纳入最深处，剧烈的冲击令其神魂颠倒、欲仙欲死，销魂彻骨。  
而这，还远远不够。  
突然，情海滔天的Nick，感觉到身后一丝熟悉的触感，接着就是一股突如其来的滞胀充盈，另一根粗壮健硕的坚硬强势挤入其后穴，两根同样粗恐长怖的巨擘坚挺深入其中，横冲直撞、狼奔豕突。随后，Nick被一个温暖的怀抱紧紧包围，一双同样温暖的大手由后及前探入身下牢牢把握他势如破竹的勃起；然后，Nick就被狠狠钉在Lucifer身上，三个人肌肤相贴、紧密无间。  
然而，直到此刻，被深钉在下的Nick，仍旧不知身后是谁，直到——  
那人的双手从Nick身下抽出，将他的脑袋搬歪，然后探过头来；Nick这才发现，那是Lucifer，另一个Lucifer。  
被两个Lucifer充盈夹击的Nick，只觉欲海浮沉，颠鸾倒凤、不知天地。  
但是，惊喜远非只是如此。  
伏在Nick上方的Lucifer，双手牵住躺在Nick下方的Lucifer，两人同时一癫，接着二人双腿交叉顺势倒下；仍然被满满充盈着的Nick，现在稳稳地跨坐在二人跨上，然后——  
第三个Lucifer出现了，他把紧紧锁在两根坚挺上的Nick猛拽转身——鬼知道是如何做到的，Nick后穴中的两根坚硬非但没有脱出，也没有被拧在一起；不过，那可是Lucifer——现在Nick是侧坐在身下二人的身上了。接着这个Lucifer将双腿搭在下方二人的身上，他掀起Nick的大腿，将自己同样粗恐长怖的坚挺，硬生生地挤入Nick那早已被充满的后穴！  
不过，顺势倾倒的Nick并没有被掀翻，除了体内三根坚挺的牢牢锁定外，身后突如其来的温暖怀抱的依靠也是重要原因。第四个Lucifer抱住了Nick，然后同样的双腿与底下三人交错，接着将第四根粗恐长怖的坚挺强行插入Nick穴内。甬道被撕裂的痛楚，夹杂着被占据盈胀的快感，令Nick金销玉融、彻骨销魂。  
而这，还远远没有结束。  
第五个Lucifer，蜷缩着挤入拥挤的五人之间，面对面地跨坐在Nick那早已酸软肿胀的腰肢上，将Nick那摇摇欲坠的勃起深纳其中；而其粗恐长怖地坚硬，正被紧紧地挤压在Nick胸腹上研磨碾压，此情此景，让早已欲龙游转的Nick不禁欲火连天、泪眼纷飞。而此时一条灵活翻转的湿舌，柔情蜜蜜地卷舐去了Nick眼角的泪水，最后停留在Nick口中。  
那是一个吻。  
却又不是单纯的一个吻。  
因为很快第六个、第七个Lucifer加入了战局。他们跨立在最底下两个Lucifer的上方，牢牢占据在Nick两侧，将两根同样粗恐长怖的坚挺势如破竹地插入Nick口中，二茎一舌同时在Nick口中翻江搅海，伴随着Nick后穴内的四茎长势翻肠搅肚；苦痛与快感的交杂，令游仙欲羽的Nick，爽得泪眼翻白，射得一塌糊涂。  
虽然，Lucifer们的双目，始终如昔，冷冽疏离。  
不过Nick，也早已不再在意。  
玉体横陈、肉欲横流间，八个一模一样的人，早已分不清彼此；不过，也不必分清，因为——  
他，即是他。

Nick醒了。  
他全身的衣物早已粘黏破碎、随风而去，而他震惊的发现，自己发泄过后、理应软塌无力的勃起，竟然变得像梦中Lucifer的那样粗恐长怖、坚硬如铁。  
这一定是某种征兆。  
Nick感怀地触摸着它，就像触摸Lucifer一样，远古的亘思悠然而来，久久不忘，让Nick忍不住亲吻它。  
然后，他做到了。  
Nick发现自己的老胳膊老腿，竟然也能那样的柔韧，那样的坚韧柔滑。  
这确实是某种征兆。  
某种Lucifer一定会归来的征兆。  
他会唤醒他。  
他需要他。  
他爱他。

但是该怎样做呢？  
Nick不知道。  
但是也行有人知道。  
例如。。。先知？


End file.
